My Name Was Rusty
by BuggerQueen
Summary: Warriors Book 1 (Into the Wild) Retold by a Human Rusty. Experience the trials an terrors as Rusty jumps the wall, and ventures into the forest filled with unknown scares. Chapter 5 Coming soon! Rated T for Minor language. (Maybe a little SandxFire fluff later)
1. Chapter 1

**Not much to say about this… I tried looking around the fanfictions here, but could only find humanized lemons, and the forty-million 'Warriors in High School.' It's only from Rusty's point of view, so the prologue is out. This is the remake of Chapter One. I'm thinking about sprinkling some OCs here and there, but probably not. Rated T for Rusty's foul mouth. Rusty here is fourteen and a half, Graypaw just turned thirteen, and Bluestar and Lionheart… Well they're adults, so who really cares?**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. All Warriors books, references, places, etc. belong to the makers of Erin Hunter. (And Harper Colins?)**

(Insert cat picture here.)

_Holy shit, it's dark. _Okay, I was panicking just a little bit, but there was something out there, and I just had to check it out. Long story short, I think I'm lost. Here I am in the middle of the woods that border my little neighborhood looking for the rumored cannibals that terrorize all of my friends from even walking near the trees. The most important thing on my mind right now isn't even that my insides could be eaten by this time tomorrow. Nope. I'm thinking about food like any normal teenager would.

Slowly, I shuffled my feet through the undergrowth looking for a nice place to stop. I could faintly hear the scuffling of what I hoped was just a really, _really _large mouse. My shoulder jerked to nudge my loosely hanging backpack back into place. One of the straps had snagged on a branch just hour earlier, and now it hung awkwardly against my back.

"Mom's going to kill me," I whined to the woods. I realize now how stupid it was of me to forget my phone; I could really use a flashlight app around now. Blindly, I waved my arms around in search of a tree to lean against. Sure enough, after a few seconds of flapping my arms around my wrist found a nice big one with a loud _thwack! _I let out a groan before throwing my pack to where I assumed the tree was. Carefully I squatted to the forest floor where I blindly felt around in my backpack for the sandwich I packed before leaving.

"Aha!" I ground out after hearing the sweet sound of seal wrap between my fingertips. Hastily, I began to tear at the packaged sandwich, my mouth already watering.

Suddenly a large _snap _echoed through the trees.

Cursing, I threw my sandwich down, and began to blindly run through the trees. Fear pulsed through me with every loud, echoing step I took. Something _is after you, _my mind repeatedly screamed at me, something _is after you! _I began to pump my arms faster while I ran in hopes of outrunning whatever was pursuing me. The crunching behind me was beginning to speed up, happening more often than my own frantic steps.

Louder snaps rang through my ears, yet they were becoming familiar. Almost as if—

My eyes snapped open as the sound of my sister, Princess, feeding her cat finally registered; and tore me from my dream. The hard, dry pellets she feeds that poor cat created loud clashing noises heard all around our house as they clinked against the metal bowl. Either way, the dumb thing ate the food.

Princess and I live with our father, Jake. Our mother ran off a while ago after finding out that dad was having an affair with one of our neighbors, Quince. I think that Quince lady ran off too. My dad probably got her pregnant or whatever. You see, we live in a bad place, in a bad time, in a bad world. I've accepted it though. Sort of.

I slowly leaned forward out of my chair, and lifted a hand to run through my short, flame-colored hair. It took me a while to grasp what I was dreaming about, but even then I only barely understood it. Defeated, I released a _huff _and collapsed back onto my back; deciding to savor the memories of my dreams. My worn out, cotton shirt was plastered to my back with sweat.

"Third time this month, Rusty." I noted to myself while counting on my fingers. My hand fell back to the blankets for a moment before coming up to rest behind my head. Every time I had that damn dream, I would loose that sandwich.

Suddenly a growl rumbled from my stomach. My body obviously angry I deprived it from the sandwich of my dreams.

I threw back my blankets—probably sending them to the floor—to roll out of bed. Dad was probably at his 'work,' and Princess was probably canoodling with her boyfriend somewhere, but I gingerly made my way down the stairs in case either of them were in the living room. You see, I don't get along with anybody lately. I hate this bland, soft life of luxuries and technologies unlike my family. There's more out there, and I know it.

Moonlight made its way through a few slits in the blinds of a window in the living room. Only barely lighting the bare room. I hastily made my way to the kitchen, my socks causing me to skid into the wall a few times.

While searching through the fridge I could only find packaged meals, and protein shakes. Gross. I forced myself to choke down three pieces of stale bread; wishing it tasted like my dream sandwich. Reluctantly, I swallowed it all before turning on my heels to face the back door. After a few moments, I decided to venture into my backyard in hopes that the manmade nature here would remind me of the adrenaline filled energy that coursed through me in my dream.

The synthetic products only sickened me, and caused me to feel nauseous and disgusted with this place. My lips tugged into an irritated grimace. Only fools would know that _this _doesn't compare to the real world. The forested world. I didn't have that much of a clue what it was like either, but I knew it had to be better than this lax life of nothing.

After a while of glaring at the fake plants and turf grass, I went to lean against one of our chained fence posts designed to keep pets in, and wild animals out. Of course, you can't see the woods due to a tall barrier covering the backs of all the houses. It's almost as if our local government fears the rumored cannibals too. From the post I could clearly see the large dewdrops resting on top of each plastic strand of grass, and feel the damp air tickling my nose. My small yard was lit with the pale light of the moon, but I wondered if shadows were draped over the forest; hiding all its inhabitants from outsiders like me.

The sound of my father coming home tore me from my thoughts. I could hear him cursing loudly as he clambered into the kitchen. I could bet all my possessions he was drunk, and didn't even work that day. I could even hear him muttering my name, then rumbling for me to fetch him something.

_In the woods, I wouldn't have to deal with him, _I grimly thought while casting my green gaze towards the house. My father had turned on all the lights looking for me, and even managed to wake the neighbors. Though he soon grew impatient looking for me, and clambered back into the kitchen. I snorted out of pity. My father was all muscle and no brains, even when he was sober.

Suddenly the hairs on the nape of my neck prickled. Followed by the thin hairs along my arms. Was something moving out there? I couldn't see anything, but I had this peculiar feeling like _something _was there. Maybe the same something that terrorized my dreams. I stared at the wall ahead, wishing I could see past it. I then placed my hands on top of the fence, ignoring the pricks of pain in my palms. If I straightened my arms, and lifted, I could just barely see the tops of the trees. It seemed to promise me something, but even more so tempt me to venture into the forest.

"I'm going to do it." I muttered out the declaration, and walked over to the chair on the porch. I lifted the aluminum chair easily, and carried it to where the fence and wall met, and carefully set it back down; attempting not to make a noise.

"What are you doing Rusty?" Came a familiar voice behind me.

I looked up to see a boy around my age slowly walking towards the fence, his bare feet stirring the turf, and creating scuffing noises.

"Hello, Smudge," I replied before adjusting the chair so it wouldn't wobble.

"You're not going to scale the wall, are you?" Smudge's amber eyes widened, as if the thought were absurd.

"I just want to take a look," I promised while shuffling my feet uncomfortably.

"You'd never get me to go there. It's dangerous!" Smudge's brow now furrowed with displeasure. "Henry said he went into the woods once." He looked over his shoulder to where Henry lived a few houses down.

_Bullshit. _"That fat old man has never been into the woods!" I protested with a scoff. "I doubt he hasn't even left his house since he lost his job. All he ever does now is sleep, and waste food."

"No, really. He said he caught a squirrel, and kept it as a pet for a while!" Smudge continued to insist.

"Well, if he even did, then it was probably before he got laid off. Now he just complains about everything."

"Well, anyway," Smudge went on to ignore me, "Henry told me there are all sorts of dangerous creatures out there. Like giant men who eat children and live rabbits for breakfast, or sharpen their teeth on bones!"

"I'm only going for a look around," I insisted. "I won't even stay for that long."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," Smudge grumbled, and turned to stalk back to his porch.

"Smudge?" I called to him, though hushed out of fear of other people.

He simply turned to look at me, head cocked, and dark hair flopped over.

"Keep this between us." I said, although I'm not sure if he understood.

Quickly, I stood on the chair, and then tried to step onto the fence. I stifled a yelp as the thin barbs prodded my feet, and tried to put my toes on the flat parts of metal instead. If I reached up, I could firmly get a grip on the top of the white wall. It's concrete was smooth, but firm, and only a few inches thick. Thankfully, I come from a long line of construction workers, so lifting myself was easy. Soon I was carefully straddling the wall, and trying to find a way down.

I eventually gathered up enough courage to swing my other leg over. Now all I had to do was jump. It was only around eight, but still it unnerved me.

"There are worse things in the forest." I encouraged before sucking in a breath, and pushing off with my hands. My bare feet skidded against the wall my entire trip down until the impact of the hard earth caused me to land on my face. I took a few minutes to catch my breath and wipe the leaves and dirt off my body.

"Phew," I said to the trees, a smile tugging at my mouth. I did it. I was in the forest, and everything felt so right. Feeling in the moment I started to creep around the trees, and gradually travel deeper into the forest.

Suddenly the movement of a small creature caused my eye as it scurried under some brambles. I'm not sure what made me do it, but I instantly crouched down. I balanced on ten toes and five fingers while my remaining hand searched for something to throw with. I refused to take my eyes off the creature. My free hand glided over the soft dirt until I finally felt a small stone. Slowly, I crept forward.

I could now see the thin frame of the creature. Its small paws holding a nut in their desperate grasp while their mouth hopelessly suckled on the hard shell. It was a mouse.

I moved my weigh from between my feet, preparing to send the stone flying. I held my breath in case a sudden sharp intake of breath would startle the mouse. Excitement was now rippling through me, making my heart pound. This was far better than loosing a sandwich in the dark. At least in this hour I had the moonlight to guide me. Slowly, I exhaled, and jiggled the rock around in my palm. Then a sudden noise of cracking twigs and crunching leaves made me jump. I threw the rock at the source instead of at the mouse that was now scampering away into the thickest tangle of the bramble bush.

I stood very still while my green eyes scanned the trees frantically. For a moment, I thought I saw a flash of red and white, but it disappeared as quickly as I thought I saw it. I admit, I was scared out of my mind, and for a moment I thought a cannibal was going to eat me. My vision felt sharper from fear and adrenaline as I struggled forward into the woods.

Then another noise echoed through the trees.

It came from behind me somewhere, but sounded distant and muted. My head pivoted back and forth in attempts to see any other creatures, but nothing. The noises far away continued for a while. _Footsteps? _I wondered, but kept my eyes fixed to where I thought I saw the red flash. It was only when the faint rustling behind me became a loud and fast-approaching crunch that I realized I was in serous danger.

The _thing _hit me like an explosion and tossed me into a clump of nettles. I twisted and balled my hands into fists. While twisting and trying to land a blow on my attacker, I yelled out an aggressive stream of colorful insults. Whatever was on me had an iron grip on my back, and was too stubborn to let go. After I felt something sharp dig into my neck I really became irritated, and started writhing around even more, but continued to fail to free myself. For a moment I froze; paralyzed by fear.

Somehow this caused my attacker to falter, and loosen its grip on me. Rolling over, I pinned the attacker between the ground and my back, causing it to release a wheeze as my attacker lost their breath. Thrashing my arms around, I managed to free myself, and even jab my attacker with my elbows once or twice. Without thinking, I instinctively started sprinting towards the wall that would have protected me from attacks like that.

Behind me, a rush of footsteps told me that my attacker was giving chase. Even thought the pain from the blows I received throbbed, I decided I would rather turn and fight than be jumped on yet again.

I skidded to a stop, and turned to face my pursuer as boldly as I could.

It was another boy, with long shaggy gray hair, strong arms, and a broad face. The boy rolled his broad shoulders once, as if showing of briefly before running into me at full speed, and jostled me backwards. The impact knocked the breath out of me, and I continued to stagger. Quickly, I found my footing and straightened my back to stand taller than the other boy. I raised my clenched fists, and rocked back and forth of the balls of my feet; ready to continue. But my attacker simply took a step back, and crossed his arms, all signs of aggression gone.

I felt oddly disappointed. Every muscle in my body was tense, ready for another fight.

"Hi there!" the gray haired boy chirped. "You put up quite a fight for a softlifer!"

I still continued to bounce on my toes, debating whether to attack anyways. Though, I dropped my fists after remembering the boy's grip, and relaxed to the point where I stood flatfooted. "And I'll fight you again if I have to." I growled out.

"I'm Graypaw, by the way," the boy went on to ignore my threat. "I'm training to be a ThunderClan warrior."

I remained quiet. I considered walking away from this obviously mental ill person. I didn't even understand what this Graywhatever was rambling on about, but I sensed that any major threat in the conversation had passed on. I hid my confusion by picking at my nails.

"What's a softlifer like you doing out in the woods? Don't you have that barrier? Don't you know it's dangerous?" asked Graypaw.

"I think I can handle myself if _you're _the worst thing these woods have to offer." I huffed, hoping he wouldn't pick up on my bluff.

Graypaw looked at me for a moment, his strange yellow eyes narrowing. "Oh, I'm far from the most dangerous. If I were even half a warrior, I'd have given an intruder like you some real wounds to think about."

I felt a twinge of fear wash over me as the hairs along my neck prickled. But what on earth did he mean by _intruder_?

"Anyway," mumbled Graypaw, pausing to nip at a hangnail on his thumb. "I didn't think it was worth hurting you. You're obviously not from any of the other Clans."

"Other Clans?" I echoed, confused.

Graypaw rolled his eyes as if suddenly impatient with me. "You've had to have heard of the four Clans that hunt around here! I'm a member of ThunderClan. The other Clans are always trying to steal out prey, especially ShadowClan. _They're _so fierce they would have beaten you dead, no questions asked."

Graypaw paused to glare in a random direction, his jaw working a bit before spitting on the ground in front of me. "They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job of ThunderClan warriors to keep them out of our territory. When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous. I'll have the other Clans quivering in my wake. They won't dare come near us then!"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, thinking he was one of the forest dwellers Smudge had warned me about. Living rough in the woods, hunting and fighting each other for every last meal. Yes I didn't feel scared. In fact, I kind of admired that confident boy. "So you're not a warrior yet?" I inquired.

"Why? Did you think I was?" Graypaw straightened a little, and cracked a proud-looking grin. "I won't be a real warrior for seasons. I have to get through training first. Kids have to be thirteen cycles old before they even _begin _training. Tonight is my first night as an apprentice."

"Why don't you just register in the city, and buy a nice house? You're lives could be easier," I suggested. "There's plenty of people who would even pay you if you're not a registered citizen, and—"

"Just stop right there, because I have no idea what you're talking about," Graypaw interrupted. "Besides, I would never become a softlifer, not if the forest ran out of food. There's only boring stuff out there waiting beyond that barrier. What else could have driven you here?"

Something shuffled behind Graypaw, and he instantly slouched rather than tense up like I did.

Graypaw muttered something about animal feces before a voice sounded behind him.

"What's going on here."

I turned to see a woman emerge from the bushes in a majestic manner. Her skirts made of hide trailing after her slightly. She had an aura of superiority. The lady looked old enough to be my mother, but not much over that. She had strange blue-gray hair braided behind her that shone in the moonlight. The only scar I could see from where I was snaked from across her collarbone down though a beaded vest covered her torso.

"Bluestar!" Beside me, Graypaw cringed as if the woman scared him. Graypaw faltered once more when a man emerged from the brush behind the lady.

Similar to Graypaw, this man had a bare chest save multiple crisscrossing bands of leather that created a 'V' like pattern in the center of his chest. He also wore simple pale hide pants that were cut off inches away from his angles, revealing his large, bare feet. The man had curled, long golden hair that glinted in the light.

"You shouldn't go near the white barrier, Graypaw," the man snapped, his green eyes narrowed.

"I know, Lionheart, I'm sorry," Graypaw looked down at his nervously shuffling feet. I looked down at my bare feet as well out of fear.

"Who is this?" Asked the woman.

I flinched, and assumed she was talking about me. I opened my mouth to speak, but Graypaw beat me to speaking.

"He's no threat," he assured. "He's not from another Clan, just a softlifer who decided to jump over the white barrier."

I stifled a snort, but all the same snapped my head to glare at Graypaw. I think Bluestar saw me because she shot a suspicious glance towards me.

"This is Bluestar; she's the _leader _of my Clan." Graypaw whispered to me under his breath. "And Lionheart. He's my mentor."

"Thank you for the introduction, Graypaw," The man—Lionheart said coolly.

Bluestar's gaze still lingered on me. "You fight well for a softlifer," she said.

Graypaw and I exchanged confused glances. _How could she know?_

"We have been watching you both." Bluestar went on, as if reading our thoughts. "We wondered how you would deal with an intruder, Graypaw. You attacked him bravely."

I could practically feel the pride radiating off of Graypaw at Bluestar's praise.

"You reacted well to the attack, softlife. Graypaw is stronger than you, but you used your wits to defend yourself. You also turned to face him when he chased you. I've not seen a softlifer do that before."

I opened my mouth to murmur thanks, but no words came out because I was so taken aback by such unexpected praise. Her next words surprised me further.

"You've dared to walk along the trees; something softlifers don't ever dare to do. You even seem to have a natural hunting ability. Sharp eyes. That mouse could've been yours if you had not hesitated so long.

"R-really?" I stammered.

Lionheart spoke then. His deep voice rumbled respectively but insistency laced his tone. "Bluestar, this is a _softlife. _He should not be stirring the prey in ThunderClan territory. What if that mouse was a deer? Send the scrap to his parents at once!"

I became irritated at Lionheart's dismissive words. "Send me home?" I ground out impatiently. Bluestar's words had made me fill with pride. She had noticed me; she had been impressed by me. "I only came to look around. I'm sure you would survive if I managed to hit that mouse."

Bluestar had turned her head to acknowledge Lionheart's words. Now her head snapped back to me. Her blue eyes glinting with anger. "There is never enough to go around," she spat. "If you didn't live such a soft, overfed life, you would know that!"

Confused, I took a step back so that my back was pressed against the tree. A horrified look on Graypaw's face was enough to tell me I had spoken too freely. Lionheart and Bluestar took a few steps towards me. I looked into Bluestar's threatening stare and my pride dissolved. These weren't my lenient neighbors I was dealing with—they were mean, hungry people who were probably going finish off what Graypaw had started.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you actually think I'm capable of turning out chapters this fast then you're wrong. Oh well, I actually had fun writing that last chapter. More fun than I thought I would at least. I'm debating whether or not I should name the chapters… Don't mind the cover; it was just the product of me feeling incredibly witty. Just to clarify, these people don't have cat ears and tails. I'm trying not to stray too far from the path the book sets (:pats my copy of **_**Into the Wild**_**:)**__

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my trusty laptop. (My laptop is named Hermione because logic.)**

(Insert cat picture here)

Chapter Two

"_Well?" Bluestar said loudly, _her face only inches from mine now. Lionheart silently towered over me, and prevented any escape.

My knees began to buckle under pressure and I sank down a few inches. "I'm no threat to your Clan," I managed to squeak out, looking down at my toes curling in the dirt.

"You threaten our Clan when you take our food," Bluestar's voice rang in my ears. "You have plenty of food in your houses already. You came here to only hunt for sport. We hunt here to survive."

Bluestar's words pierced me like a hot dagger to my chest, and suddenly I understood her anger. If that mouse had been larger game, the Clan could have been affected. Slowly, I steadied myself, and lifted my gaze to meet hers. "I had not thought of it that way before. I am sorry," I said solemnly. "I will not hunt here again."

Bluestar relaxed after releasing an audible sigh. She nodded quickly to Lionheart, and at the same time they both took a few steps back. "You are unusual, Rusty," she noted.

Graypaw's side of relief made the corners of my mouth twitch slightly. The approving tone lacing Bluestar's voice, and her and Lionheart swapping glances, caused curiousity to twinge in me. What could have flashed between these two warriors?

"Is survival here really so hard?" I asked, finally mounting enough courage to.

"Our territory covers only part of the forest," answered Bluestar. "We have to compete with the other Clans for what we have. This year, late newleaf means game is thin."

_Newleaf? _"Is you Clan very big?" I asked.

"Big enough," she replied. "Our territory is able to support us, but there is little to no food left over."

"Are you all warriors, then?" I asked. The woman's guarded answers were just fueling my curiousity more and more.

Lionheart answered instead. "Some are warriors. Some are too young or too old or too busy caring for children to hunt."

"And all of you live and share food together?" I murmured in awe, thinking a little guiltily of my own selfish, easy life.

Bluestar didn't respond and instead shared another glace with Lionheart. The man stared back at her steadily. After long, stretched moments of waiting, she looked back at me and spoke. "Perhaps you could find out these things for yourself. Would you like to join ThunderClan?"

I was so stunned I couldn't speak.

Even so, Bluestar went on: "If you did, you would train with Graypaw to become a Clan warrior."

"But outsiders can't be warriors!" Graypaw butted in, his yellow eyes wide with shock. "They don't have even a drop of warrior blood!"

Bluestar's eyes misted. "Warrior blood," she echoed quietly. "Too much of that has been spilled as of late."

The leader fell silent and Lionheart then spoke instead. "Bluestar is only offering you training, kid. There is no guarantee that you will even become a full warrior. It might just prove too difficult for you. After all, we call you _softlifers _for a reason."

Lionheart's blunt words managed to pierce me with ease. I snapped my head to look at the warrior. "Then why offer me the chance, then?"

It was Bluestar that answered. "You are right to question our motives, Rusty. The truth is, ThunderClan needs more warriors these days."

"You must understand that Bluestar does not make this offer lightly," Lionheart warned. "If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our Clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to the other side of the White Barrier and never come back. You cannot live with a foot in each world."

_That would be painful, _I bit back. My body shuddered from the excitement coursing through it. So many doors leading to incredible possibilities were now open to me.

"Are you wondering if it is worth giving up your comfortable life?" asked Bluestar softly. "Do you realize the price you will pay for your warmth and food?"

I looked at her, slightly puzzled.

"The Clan may not be able to offer you easy food and warmth," continued Bluestar. "In leaf-bare, nights in the forest will almost always be cruel. The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the Clan with your life if need be. There will be many mouths to feed. The rewards are great. You will be trained in the ways of the wild. You will learn what it feels like to have a purpose. The strength and the fellowship of the Clan will always course through you, even when you walk alone."

My head was reeling. Bluestar was practically offering me the life I've only lived in my wildest dreams—even the part where I'm loosing sandwiches forever—but can I live like that for real?

Lionheart interrupted my train of thoughts. "Come, Bluestar, let's not waste any more time in this place. We must be ready to join the other patrol at moonhigh. Tigerclaw will be wondering what is stalling us." Lionheart took another step back.

"Wait," I quickly said. "Can I think about your offer?"

Bluestar's jaw twitched as she looked at him and nodded. "Lionheart will be here waiting tomorrow at sunhigh," she told me. Bluestar looked to Lionheart, and he gave her a curt nod. Looking back to me she spoke. "Give him your answer then."

At that, Bluestar muttered something under her breath, and in a single movement the trio of people turned and jogged off into the shadows.

I blinked a few times. Looking up, I stared—excited, uncertain—up through the canopy of leaves to the stars that freckles the clear night sky. Sighing, I turned and headed for the white wall, feeling a strange sensation building inside me, and tugging me back into the depths of the forest. The hairs on my neck prickled in the light wind, and the rustling leaves all around me seemed to whisper my name into the shadows.

**Boo! Chapter Two, why are you so short?**

**Chapter Two: Because you cut out all the parts about the Cutters.**

**Well, I don't think human Rusty is getting fixed any time soon.**

**Chapter Two: Pft.**

**Anyways, because I have no life, Chapter Three's on his way. That, and I feel awful about this pitiful chapter.**

**Chapter Two: Excuse you?**

**:Nervous laugh:**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say now… Don't judge my lack of self-control, there's nothing preventing me from this chapter. :Crazy laugh: I'm begging you to review. Just imagine me on my knees begging you to review. Actually, don't. That could sound really perverted. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my wonderful Hermione. Characters, settings, references, etc. all belong to the makers of Erin Hunter.**

(Insert cat picture here.)

Chapter Three

_It took ages to find away around the wall, _but somehow I eventually managed to the end. Though, it took me a long time to then find my house again. It didn't matter because it was probably going to be the last time I walked down that quiet street. The last time I'll trip on the jagged plot of the sidewalk. The last time I'll cast curious glances at Mrs. Doubtfire's fake animal collection in her fake yard. I'll never even have to read street signs again. Though, I'll never learn how to drive. Never attend high school. Never experience the nervousness of asking somebody to a dance.

I shoved my hands in the pockets of my jeans, and forced my head down when I walked. That's when I noticed a stinging in my neck, and that my clothes were torn and covered in dirt. Irritated, I lifted a hand to scratch my stinging neck. When my hand came back down in front of my face I could see blood on my fingertips. I simply shook off the drops and shoved my hands back in my pockets.

When I got home my father was asleep on the couch, muttering on occasion. I scowled at him, and rushed up the stairs to my room. It wouldn't matter if I woke anybody now.

My phone was resting on the nightstand next to my bed, buzzing as I walked in. I huffed before snatching it up, and collapsing on my bed. It took me a while to scroll through all the text messages I had received. Not a single one was directed towards me; I was just one out of many in a group conversation.

I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for hours trying to get comfortable. I tried listening to music, playing games on my phone, and even scrolling through the iFunny features—nothing would help.

At some point I did manage to fall asleep. I found myself sucked into the same dream, but even more vivid than before. I felt free beneath the moon. Though I felt I was being watched. Dozens of footsteps followed mine as I ran through the trees. The Clan cats had entered my dream world.

I was woken up by the sunlight warming my room. My body, though slow and warm with sleep, rolled out of bed. I patted around the blankets for my phone, and quickly clicked it open. Using my thumb, I opened the camera, and turned on the video. When the red button started pulsing I began to talk.

"Hey, dad—princess, I'm leaving, okay? I-I want to find mom, and live with her. If it doesn't work out, I'll probably come back, but if it does—don't worry about me, okay? Um, I love you both," I was at a loss for words, my eyes clouding. I offered the camera a small smile. "I'll miss you both, but I don't feel like I belong here anymore," I couldn't do this much longer, so I gave the camera a quick wave, and stopped recording.

I left it unlocked incase anybody came across it. Looking down, I saw I was still in the ragged clothes I had yesterday. I rushed to throw them off and tug on new clothes.

Then I left. I flew down the stairs for what I hoped was the last time, and ran out to the backyard. The sun's warmth encased me, and even the fake smell of the plastic flowers didn't bother me one bit.

"Hello, Rusty!" called a voice from the fence. It was Smudge again. "You should have been awake an hour ago. The news did a report on the new iPhone coming out. It looks promising."

"Are you going to get it?" I asked.

Smudge yawned and shook his head. "Couldn't be bothered. I already like the one I have enough. Anyway, why weren't _you _awake to see it? Yesterday you were the one complaining about Henry sleeping his time away, and today you're not much better yourself."

I leaned against the fence, and crossed my arms. "I was in the woods last night," I reminded my friend, bragging slightly.

"Oh, yes, I forgot!" Smudge's eyes widened. "How was it? Did you catch anything? Or did anything catch you?"

I paused, not sure how to tell the tale. "I met some of the wild people," I began slowly.

"What!" Smudge exclaimed; shocked. "Did you get into a fight? Did they try to eat you?"

"Sort of." I shrugged, not sure if that answer went to both of his questions or not. I could feel the adrenaline start to course through me as I recalled the events that last night held, and the power of the Clan warriors.

"Were you hurt? What happened?" Smudge prompted me eagerly.

"There were three of them, and one of them got me with what I think was a knife," I motioned towards the scratch on my neck. "They were bigger and stronger than anybody here."

"And you fought off all three of them!" Smudge bounced on his toes excitedly.

"Hell no!" I snapped hastily. "Just the youngest one; the other two came later."

"How come they didn't cut you to shreds? Or beat you senseless?"

"They just warned me to leave their territory. But then . . ." I hesitated.

"What!" Smudge urged impatiently.

"They asked me to join their Clan."

Smudge raised a brow suspiciously.

"They did!" I nodded. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Smudge crossed his arms, both of his brows raised now. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know," I admitted with a shrug. "I think they just need another set of hands to help out."

"Sounds fishy to me," Smudge said with doubt. "They're probably luring you there so they can eat you."

I shot a glare at my friend. He had no interest in doing anything except enjoy his technology. Smudge was content with that bland life. He would never understand the dreams I've had about leaving.

"But I do trust them," I declared. "And I've made up my mind. I'm going to join them."

Smudge took a few steps closer to the wall. "Please don't go, Rusty," He said with alarm. "I might never see you again."

I reached over the fence to pat his shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll find somebody else to play video games with, and you'll get along with them just fine. You get along with just about anyone!"

"But it won't be the same," Smudge muttered, looking down, and shrugging off my hand.

"Change is good." I said, patting him once more. I reached down to pat the porch chair that was still set in the corner.

"I'm sorry, Smudge. I'll miss you, but I have to go now." I stepped onto the chair, and placed a hand on the wall for balance.

Smudge didn't reply, but instead stepped forward and raised a fist. I offered him a smile, and brushed my knuckles against his before hefting myself onto the fence, and putting both of my hands on top of the white wall. After bouncing on my toes I was able to jump up and swing a leg over. I sat there for a while, with one foot in each world, until it was uncomfortable. Casting one final glance at the home I grew up in before swinging my other foot out of that world. I took a deep breath before pushing off, and skidding down the ground. Unlike last time, I was able to throw my arms out and catch myself instead of falling on my face.

I jogged through the trees to where I met the three Clan people the night before. In the sunlight, I could clearly see all the roots to avoid instead of stumbling wildly. Tall trees offered me shade from the midday sun as I approached the spot from last night. I thought I heard a snap of twigs, but shrugged it off as a mouse or squirrel.

"You have a lot to learn," came a deep voice.

I didn't mean to, but I jumped as it rang out. Lionheart emerged from the trees, his green eyes glinting with amusement.

"Bluestar and Graypaw aren't with you this time," I observed, eying the trees where he came from.

"That's right," Lionheart replied. "But someone else is."

I stiffened as a second warrior strode into the small clearing.

"This is Whitestorm," Lionheart introduced the man with a gesture of his hand. "One of ThunderClan's senior warriors."

I looked at the man curiously, and maybe out of a little bit of fear. This could be a trap after all. Whitestorm was tall and broad shouldered like Lionheart, and had long white hair despite looking in only his fortieth decade. Whitestorm's pale yellow eyes glinted slightly.

"Relax," Lionheart flatly spoke. "We are only here to take you to our camp."

I sat very still as Whitestorm took a few steps forward, and leaned so that he was face to face with me. His eyes studied me for many long moments before he took a step back with a gentle sniff.

"Hello," Whitestorm greeted. "I've heard a lot about you."

I nodded a few times in my own way of greeting.

"Come, we can speak more once we are in the camp." Ordered Lionheart, and, without pausing, he and Whitestorm ran away into the bushes. I jumped to my feet and followed as best I could.

The two warriors made no allowances for me as they sped through the trees and over roots, and before long I was struggling to keep up. Their pace barely slowed as they led me around fallen trees that they cleared in a single jump, but I had to use both my hands to clamber over. They passed through sharply fragrant pine trees, where we jumped over the deep tracks of a car—I nearly fell in.

I don't think I've ever sweated so much in my life. But I was determined not to show any signs of weakness.

At last Lionheart and Whitestorm paused. I skidded to a stop behind them and stood bent over and panting while the two of them exchanged glances.

"We are very close to our camp now," Lionheart said.

I stood quickly, and looked around for any signs of humans. Nothing.

"Can you at least smell the smoke?" mumbled an impatient Whitestorm.

I cocked my head curiously, and tried to smell for smoke. My neighbors probably didn't have the slightest of clues as to what it smells like. Our homes now fireproofed. Though, none of them grew up with a drunken cooker.

Sure enough, a smell that reminded me of burnt food wafted around me. I nodded to Whitestorm, who returned the gesture.

"Follow me!" Lionheart said. He led the way down a gentle slope, and to a thick wall of fallen trees and brambles. The warrior pushed his way past a then gorse bush that must have acted as a door to the camp.

Beyond the bush, a clearing opened up. The ground at the center was bare, hard earth, shaped by what must have been generations of feet pounding over it. This camp had to have been here a long time. The clearing was lit by sunshine, and the air felt warm and still.

I looked around, my eyes wide as I took in all the sights. There were people everywhere, sitting alone or in groups, sharing food or murmuring quietly as they plaited each other's hair.

"Just after sunhigh, when the day is hottest, is a time for sharing tales," Lionheart explained.

"Sharing tales?" I echoed.

"Clan members always spend this time grooming each other and sharing the news of the day," Whitestorm told me. "We call it sharing tales. It is a custom that knits the members of the Clan together."

The Clan members must have seen me, for heads began to turn and stare curiously in my direction.

Suddenly shy of meeting anybody's gaze directly, I looked down at my shuffling feet for a moment, feeling my face heat up. Though, the sound of Lionheart's throat clearing told me I should look up, so I began studying the multiple huts and shelters around the outside of the camp.

"Over there," said Lionheart, lifting his hand towards a thick-walled structure, "is the nursery, where the young children are cared for."

I looked towards the nursery, but couldn't see anything inside of it. I could, however, hear soft voices and the occasional stifled whine of a baby. As I watched, a ginger woman emerged from a small opening I couldn't see. _That must be one of the mothers, _I thought.

Another woman with curled, black hair emerged from somewhere else. The two women exchanged something I didn't catch before the black-haired woman stepped inside the nursery, murmuring to one of the babies.

"The care of our children is shared by all of the queens," explained Lionheart. "All members serve the Clan. Loyalty to the Clan is the first law of our warrior code, a lesson you must learn quickly if you wish to stay with us."

"Here comes Bluestar," Whitestorm said, gesturing towards her with a single nod as the leader approached.

"You came," Bluestar said by way of greeting, giving a nod to each of the warriors afterwards.

Whitestorm replied, "Lionheart was convinced he wouldn't show."

I noticed Bluestar's brow twitch. "Well, what do you think of him?" she asked.

"He kept up well on the return journey, despite his below average size," Whitestorm admitted. "He certainly seems strong for a softlife."

"So it is agreed?" Bluestar looked at Lionheart and Whitestorm.

Both of them firmly nodded at once.

"Then I shall announce his arrival to the Clan," Bluestar said before walking over to where a large rock was set. She stood on the small boulder with ease before calling out, "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Her clear call brought all the members walking towards her, emerging smoothing from assorted huts. I stayed put, flanked by Lionheart and Whitestorm while the Clan members slowly gathered to stand below the rock where Bluestar stood.

I instantly felt a rush of relief as I recognized Graypaw's messy gray hair among the crowd. Beside him stood a young, dark haired woman. A very thick and muscled man stood behind them, his thin hair striped with highlights of black.

When the crowd stilled, Bluestar spoke, "ThunderClan needs more warriors," she began. "Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior . . ."

Indignant mutters erupted from the gathered Clan, but Bluestar silenced them with a piercing glare. "I have found a boy who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan."

"_Lucky _to become an apprentice," a man spoke out loudly above the ripple of shock that spread through the Clan.

I craned my neck to see who it was, but the man was too emerged in the crowd for me to see any details.

Bluestar ignored the man and addressed all of her clan. "Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young man, and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices."

I looked at Lionheart, and then back at the clan, to find that all the eyes were on me now. The hairs along my neck and arms prickled and I swallowed nervously. There was silence for a moment as all the eyes studied me.

All at once a deafening crescendo of noise and objections rose from the Clan.

"Where does he come from?"

"Which Clan does he belong to?"

"What in the name of StarClan is he wearing?"

Then one yell in particular drowned out the rest.

"Can't you tell by his clothes? He's a softlifer!" It was the man I couldn't see again. "Once a softlife, always a softlife. This Clan needs warriors to defend it, not another child to provide for."

Lionheart bent down to speak in my ear. "That man is Longtail. You must prove yourself to him and the others until you gain their trust."

But I couldn't even move. How could I ever prove myself to these fierce people that I wasn't just a softlifer?

The man continued to jeer at me. "And what is that—that thing hanging around your neck? It is a mark of softlifers, no doubt about that, your entire body is covered in their clothing. Under them, you're still a softlifer. Don't remove it all in front of us, but at least show that you're capable of detaching some of that world from you now."

There were mutters of agreement as Longtail elbowed his way through the crowd. He was tall, taller than me by at least a head and a half, and had tangled blond hair.

I looked down at my neck and saw what the warrior was jesting at. The color drained out of my face instantly as I realized what I was loosing now. Hanging from my neck on a thin silver chain was a small, silver crucifix. Longtail had taken even more steps closer to me by the time I lifted my head to meet his gaze.

"Do you back down from a challenge?" Lionheart spoke in my ear again.

Still, I did not move. I was frozen, and my knees threatened to buckle out from under me. After a few moments I steadied myself, and exhaled a held breath through my nose. Without warning I sprinted towards my tormentor, and jumped up a little to tackle him.

Longtail was completely unprepared for my attack. He staggered backwards, losing his footing on the hard-packed earth. Filled with rage and desperate to prove myself, I balled my fists and started swinging at him. I noticed that one of his ears was filled with thin piercings, and landed a blow right on one, tearing it out of his ear. I was yelling wordlessly, and he yelled right back. Repeatedly, our positions changed until I finally found my words, and started screaming explicit offenses at him. Many people narrowly missed our path as we tussled.

As I shoved and jabbed at Longtail, I was aware that I felt no fear, only exhilaration. Through the adrenaline that was nearly deafening me, I could hear the people around us shouting with excitement.

Then I felt something tighten around my neck. Longtail suddenly pinned me with a knee on my chest, and a hand gripping my shoulder. In his other hand he clutched the chain around my neck. I desperately grabbed at my attackers hands to get him to free me, but the warriors grip was solid. Longtail yanked at my necklace until the back of my neck felt like it was splitting. I writhed and twisted in his grip, but still couldn't free myself. I let out an angry yell as pain seared the back of my neck. And suddenly, with a loud snap, I was free.

Longtail tumbled away from me. I scrambled to my feet and looked around though it pained me. I could feel blood slowly spilling out of the base of my neck, but ignored it as I glared at Longtail. In his hands he held my broken, bloodied crucifix necklace, his mouth curling into a grin.

At once, Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock and silenced the noisy crowd with a short yell. Longtail and I remained fixed to the spot, gasping for breath. I leaned forward and grasped by stitches as I gasped. I could feel a cut stinging above my eye. Longtail's ear was badly torn, and blood dripped from his busted lip and onto the dusty ground. We stared at each other, our hostility not yet spent.

Bluestar stepped forward and took the bloodied chain from Longtail. She held it up for the whole clan to see before speaking. "The newcomer has lost his softlife tag in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval—this boy has been released from the hold of his softlife nature, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice."

I looked towards Bluestar and solemnly nodded my acceptance. I stood and stepped forward into a patch of sunlight, welcoming the warmth. The pool of light blazed bright on my orange hair, making his head glow. I lifted my chin proudly, and accepted the stares and glares of the Clan.

Bluestar took a step towards me, and took my hand. She made the palm face up before setting the chain and crucifix in my hand. The woman then padded my shoulder with her other hand. "You look like a brand of fire in this light," she murmured, her eyes glinting with something deep for a moment. "You have fought well." She then turned to the rest of the Clan and announced, "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored hair."

She stepped back and, with the rest of the Clan, waited silently for his next move. Without thinking, I dropped the broken chain, and kicked some dust and grass over it.

Longtail grumbled and limped out of the clearing toward a shaded corner where a dark shelter was. The clan split into groups, murmuring to each other excitedly.

"Hey, Firepaw!"

I turned towards Graypaw's friendly voice behind me. _Firepaw! _I pulsed and beamed at my new name. Rusty was a name I discarded quickly and with ease.

"Great fight, Firepaw!" Graypaw said excitedly. "Especially for a softlifer! Longtail is a warrior, although he only finished his training two moons ago. That scar you left on his ear is gonna have him angry with you for a while. You've spoiled his good looks, that's for sure."

"Thanks, Graypaw," I replied. "He put up a pretty good fight, though." I lifted my hand to wipe my bloodied brow with a thumb. As I glared at my red-tipped thumb, my new name echoed among the Clan.

"Firepaw!"

"Welcome, young Firepaw!"

"Hey, Firepaw!"

I couldn't help but grin as the voices washed over me.

"Good name, too," Graypaw noted approvingly.

I looked around for a moment. "Where did Longtail creep off to?"

"I think he was heading toward Spottedleaf's hut," Graypaw looked over his shoulder to glance at the hut in the corner. "She's our medicine warrior. Not bad-looking either. Younger and a lot prettier than most—"

A loud _hmpf! _Nearby interrupted our banter.

We both turned, and I recognized the large man that was sitting behind Graypaw earlier.

"Darkstripe," Graypaw greeted, nodding his head with respect.

The man ignored Graypaw, and looked at me for a while instead. "Lucky that thing around your neck snapped when it did. Longtail is a young warrior, but I can't imagine him being beaten by a softlife!" With that, Darkstripe spat and stomped away.

"Now Darkstripe," Graypaw muttered to me, "is neither young, nor pretty . . ."

I was about to agree with him when an old woman started yelling incoherently. She was sitting at the edge of the clearing near the gorse bush entrance.

"Smallear must hear trouble!" Graypaw exclaimed, and was immediately alert.

I didn't have any time to respond because when I opened my mouth a small boy crashed into the camp. He was skinny, and had dark skin and hair that was plaited firmly. The boy's eyes were wild with fear, and his body moved raggedly.

Graypaw gasped, "That's Ravenpaw! Why is he alone? Where's Tigerclaw?"

I watched Ravenpaw stagger into the center of the clearing, panting heavily.

"Who are Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw?" I leaned to my side to whisper Graypaw without taking my eyes off the newcomer. Several other members of the Clan walked forward to meet him.

"Ravenpaw's an apprentice. Tigerclaw's his mentor," Graypaw explained in a rushed manner. "Ravenpaw went out with Tigerclaw and Redtail at sunrise on a mission against RiverClan, the lucky scrap."

"Redtail?" I echoed, already confused by all the names.

"Bluestar's deputy," hissed Graypaw. "But why in the name of StarClan has Ravenpaw come back alone?" he added, wondering out loud. Both of us stood on our toes to see as Bluestar stepped forward.

"Ravenpaw?" The woman spoke calmly, but a look of worry clouded in her blue eyes. The other members of the Clan drew back slightly to get them room.

"What has happened, Ravenpaw?" Bluestar led him onto the Highrock, and looked down at him again. "Speak, Ravenpaw!"

Ravenpaw doubled over struggling to breath. His shoulders heaved with every strained breath he took. Eventually he gathered enough courage to stand, although he still trembled wildly. He turned to the crowd of eager faces that surrounded him, and summoned enough breath to declare, "Redtail is dead!"


	4. Chapter 4

** Nothing much to say… :Turns on music: Let's do this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I. Own. Nothing. **

_Angry cries of objection rippled across the camp_ and probably into the trees.

Ravenpaw staggered off the Highrock, clutching his arm as his shoulder bled out. A dagger hung loosely from the weapon belt that sagged around his skinny waist. "We m-met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from the Sunningrocks," he went on shakily, "Oakheart was among their patrol."

"Oakheart!" Graypaw gasped next to me, causing me to shoot him a quizzical look. "He is the deputy of RiverClan. He's also one of the greatest warriors in the whole forest. Lucky Ravenpaw! Wish it could have been me. I'd have really—" Graypaw was silenced by a fierce glance from a warrior nearby who had been staring wide-eyed at the dark apprentice.

I turned my attention back to Ravenpaw, who was now standing in front of the Highrock as if the height scared him.

"Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting parties out of ThunderClan territory. He said the next RiverClan warrior to be caught in ThunderClan territory would be killed, but Oak… Oakheart refused to back down. He… He just wouldn't… He said his Cl-Clan had to be fed, no matter what we threatened with." Ravenpaw paused to sputter for breath. His wounded shoulder caused him to stand awkwardly, and his opposite arm desperately covered the wound as the crimson wept through his slightly parted fingers.

"That's when the RiverClan cats attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground, but then Redtail…" Suddenly Ravenpaw staggered, and fell backwards against the Highrock. The boy's eyes rolled back into his head as he continued to slump to the dusty clearing floor.

A woman brushed past me to run to Ravenpaw, and squat at his side. She gently brought his head into her lap before wiping her thumbs across his cheekbones. The glared at the crowd before yelling, "Spottedleaf!"

Out of the hut where Longtail fled to came the young woman that was sitting by Graypaw during the meeting. She hurried towards the crumpled Ravenpaw, and motioned with a flick of her hand for the lady to stay back. Spottedleaf looked over Ravenpaw's wound before glancing up and saying, "It's all right, Goldenflower, his wounds aren't fatal. I'll need to fetch some cobwebs to stop the bleeding."

As Spottedleaf sprinted back to her den, the hushed silence in the clearing was shattered by a mournful wail. All eyes turned to the direction it had come from in unison.

A massive dark man staggered through the gorse opening. In his two large arms he cradled the lifeless body of another man. He gracefully swept into the clearing, and set down the mangled body of the dead man in.

I craned my neck and stood on my toes, but could only see flashes of red and ginger through the bodies of the swarming Clan.

Shock swept through the Clan like a harsh winter breeze. Beside me, Graypaw trembled as grief overcame him. "Redtail!"

"How did this happen, Tigerclaw?" Bluestar demanded from her position on the Highrock.

Tigerclaw took a step back from the fallen warrior. He looked steadily back at Bluestar. "He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart's life while he was still gloating over his victory to his pathetic Clan mates." Tigerclaw's voice was strong and deep. "Redtail's death was not in vain, for I doubt we'll see RiverClan hunters in our territory anytime soon."

I saw Graypaw out of the corner of my eye. He continued to tremble silently, not moving forward yet.

After moments of nothing moving or breathing in the camp, the Clan gently surged forward to surround Redtail's body. Incoherent murmurs erupted from each of them as they patted him, braided loose strands of his hair, or adjusted his leather armor.

I leaned down to whisper in the shorter apprentice's ear, "What are they doing?"

Graypaw's eyes didn't leave the dead warrior's body as he replied with a sigh. "His spirit may have left to join StarClan, but the Clan will share tales with Redtail one last time."

"StarClan?" I echoed.

"It's the tribe of heavenly warriors that watches over all Clan Cats. You can see them in Silverpelt."

I offered Graypaw a shrug, meaning I had no clue what he was going on about. He explained either way, "Silverpelt is that thick band of stars you see each night. It stretches across the sky, and each star is a StarClan warrior. Redtail will be among them tonight."

I nodded, getting the idea of it, and Graypaw left my side to share tales with his dead deputy.

I shuffled my feet nervously, stirring the loose dusty around with my toes. _What a perfect day to join? _I bitterly thought. If I were lucky, my new Clan mates wouldn't associate me with the death of their deputy whenever they glanced my way.

Bluestar had remained silent while the first people came to pay their respects to Redtail. Now she slid off the Highrock and slowly made her way to the body of her deputy. Many people turned heads to watch her before fleeing away from Redtail. Bluestar sat next to where Redtail lay on his back. The dead warrior's scrapes were beginning to bleed through the leather and hide he was dressed in.

When she finished whispering hushed things to him she raised her head and spoke. Her voice was low and thick with grief, and the Clan listened in silence. "Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to ThunderClan could never be doubted. I always relied on his judgment, for it bore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made a fine leader."

Then she turned to Redtail, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder to silently grieve for him. Several other people shuffled forward to sit near them, their bowed head and hunched backs echoing Bluestar's mournful pose.

I watched. Of course, I didn't know Redtail in the slightest, but I couldn't help feeling moved as I witnessed the Clan mourn.

Graypaw came back to stand next to me again. "Dustpaw will be said," he remarked.

"Dustpaw?"

"Redtail's apprentice. That dark-skinned, dark-haired boy over there. I wonder who will be his new mentor?"

I glanced at the boy Graypaw mentioned. Dustpaw was hunched over, his eyes staring unseeing at the ground. I forced myself to look past him, and to look at the Clan leader. "How long will Bluestar sit with him?" I asked.

"Probably the whole night," replied Graypaw. "Redtail was her deputy for many, many moons. She won't want to let him go too quickly. He was one of the best warriors. Not as big and powerful as Tigerclaw or Lionheart, but quick and clever."

I looked at Tigerclaw, admiring the strength that swelled in his powerful muscles and broad chest. His massive body showed signs of his warrior life. One of his ears was split into a deep 'V' shape, and a thick scar slice against the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly Tigerclaw stood up and stalked over to Ravenpaw. Spottedleaf was crouching beside Tigerclaw's apprentice pressing different herbs and cobwebs on Ravenpaw's shoulder.

I leaned toward Graypaw and asked, "What's Spottedleaf doing?"

"Stopping the bleeding. It looked like a nasty gash. And Ravenpaw seemed really shaken up. He's always been jumpy, but I've never seen him this bad before. Let's go see if he's woken up yet."

We mane our way through grieving cats toward the spot where Ravenpaw lay. Graypaw pretended to hold a hushed conversation with me while we listened in on Tigerclaw's conversation, attempting not to look too obvious.

"So, Spottedleaf." Tigerclaw addressed her with a confident rumble. "How is he? Do you think you can save him? I've spent a lot of time training him up, I don't want any of my efforts to be wasted at the first battle."

Spottedleaf continued working with the cobweb as she replied. "Yes, a pity if, after all your valuable training, he dies after his first fight." I could hear the obvious teasing tone in her voice while she mused.

"Will he live?" Tigerclaw repeated.

"Of course. He just needs rest."

Tigerclaw rolled his eyes and looked down to the motionless apprentice. He prodded Ravenpaw with a foot. "Come on, then! Get up!"

Ravenpaw, of course, didn't move.

"Not so fast, Tigerclaw!" Spottedleaf reached across the apprentice to nudge away the warrior's foot. "Ravenpaw needs to keep as still as possible until the cut has healed. Now, we don't want him opening his wound by jumping around trying to please you. Leave him alone."

I found myself holding my breath while waiting for Tigerclaw's reaction. I could take a wild guess and say Tigerclaw wasn't used to people giving him that attitude often. He stiffened, and opened his mouth to speak when Spottedleaf continued teasingly, "Even _you _know better than to argue with me, Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw's eyes flashed at the little woman's words. "I wouldn't dare argue with _you_, dear Spottedleaf," he muttered. As he turned to leave his eyes landed on Graypaw and me. _Crap. _"Who's this?" he asked Graypaw, towering above us both.

"He's the new apprentice," Graypaw replied, answering quickly before I could even think about opening my mouth.

"He looks like a softlife!" snorted the warrior.

"I _was _one," I spoke boldly, "but I'm going to train to become a warrior."

Tigerclaw's gaze bore down on me with sudden interest. "Yes, now I remember. Bluestar mentioned that she stumbled across an outsider. So she's actually going to try you out, is she?"

I straightened my back, and tried to look sophisticated to impress this distinguished Clan warrior. "That's correct," I confirmed, adding a simple nod.

Tigerclaw clasped his hands together thoughtfully, and took a step back. Curiousity glinted in his dark eyes. "Then I shall watch your progress with interest."

I ran a hand to the back of my head before shoving both of them in the pockets of my shorts. "Do you think he liked me?"

"Tigerclaw doesn't _like _any apprentice!" whispered Graypaw after eyeing my strange actions.

Just then, Ravenpaw stirred, and rolled his head over to look at us. "Is he gone?" he whispered.

"Who? Tigerclaw?" replied Graypaw, taking a step towards him. "Yep, he's gone."

"Hi, there," I began to introduce myself, following Graypaw towards the hurt apprentice.

"Go away, both of you!" Spottedleaf snapped. "How am I supposed to help him with these interferences?" She impatiently shooed us away by waving her hands at us.

It took me a while to see that she was serious, despite the amused glint in her warm eyes.

"Come on then, Firepaw," Graypaw tapped my shoulder. "I'll show you around. See you later, Ravenpaw."

We left the two and started walking across the clearing.

Graypaw looked thoughtful as he walked. He was clearly taking his duties as a guide seriously. "You know the Highrock already," he began; nodding towards the big, smooth rock. "Bluestar always addresses the Clan from there. Her den is down there." He lifted a finger to point at a large opening in the side of Highrock. "Her den was carved out many moons ago by an ancient stream. We've expanded it a little bit on the sides so that a cot could fit in it." Hanging lichen draped the entrance. It probably sucked when it rained, but I went along with it anyways.

Warriors sleep over in there," Graypaw went on.

I followed Graypaw to a decently constructed hovel. It was large, and through the window I could see a variety of different sized cots and beds pushed closely together. The roof was constructed of wide pieces of bark on top of a bunch of skins I couldn't identify.

"The senior warriors sleep nearest the center, where it's warmest," explained Graypaw. "They usually share their meals together over there by that wide stump. The younger warriors eat nearby. Sometimes they are invited to join the senior warriors for eating, which is a big honor."

"Cool," I said lamely with a nod. "What about the rest of the Clan?" I eyed the other lean-tos and hovels excitedly. The traditions and rituals of Clan life were fascinating, but overwhelming at the same time.

"Well, the queens share warrior quarters when they work as warriors, but when they are expecting kits, or nursing them, they stay near the nursery more often. The elders have their own place on the other side of the clearing. Come on, I'll show you."

We slowly weaved our way around the camp; nearly stumbling into people I passed while trying to remember their faces. When Graypaw and I neared a fallen tree I could see four elderly people tucking into the cooked, plump meat of something delicious.

"Dustpaw and Sandpaw would have brought them that," whispered Graypaw. "One of the apprentices' duties is fetching meals for the elders. Sometimes, we even get to cook it for them."

"At least you don't eat it raw," I whispered back, my nose wrinkling.

"Hello, youngster," one of the elders greeted Graypaw, lowering meat away from their face for a moment to give my new friend a nod.

"Hello, Smallear," Graypaw returned the greeting as well as the nod. They seemed to do a lot of that—nodding.

"This must be our new apprentice. Firepaw, isn't it?" a second elder said. His hair was missing in some spots, but in the places where it grew, he had short, dark brown hair.

"That's right," I replied, jumping on the bandwagon and nodding as well.

"I'm Halftail," the old warrior rumbled. "Welcome to ThunderClan."

"Have the two of you eaten?" said Smallear.

We both shook our heads.

"Well, there's too much here. Dustpaw and Sandpaw think too highly of our stomachs, I'm afraid. Would you mind if the rest of this duck went to the youngsters, One-eye?"

The extremely pale woman sitting next to her shook her head. I noticed that one of her eyes was clouded and sightless.

"What about you, Dappletail?"

The last elder, a woman with graying hair, replied in a voice cracked with age, "Of course not."

"Thank you," Graypaw stepped forward, bent down, and carefully picked up the piece of duck meat. He turned to then place it in my hands. I held the piece gingerly, not wanting to waste the beautiful meat. "Have you ever tasted duck?" Graypaw asked, studying me.

"Only with buckshot," I replied, trying not to drool. I suddenly felt alive with excitement, and could smell the warmth steadily rising from this piece of duck. My whole body shuddered at the thought that this was my first real food as a Clan member.

"Whatever _that _is," Graypaw snorted. "You can have the first half, but save me some." His attention snapped somewhere else for a moment.

I eyed the duck meat for a moment. I really was more of a bologna person, but my empty stomach said otherwise. Quickly, I ate the meat. I probably devoured more than I should have, but I hadn't eaten anything in over a day. I chewed slowly, enjoying the fact that I didn't have to worry about tiny pieces of metal shattering my teeth.

"What did you think?" asked Graypaw, taking the remaining bites from my hands.

"Fantastic!" I mumbled out around my tongue; trying to pick and suck out the leftovers between my teeth.

Graypaw shook his head with a smile before sitting down, and leaning against the end of the fallen tree. I followed his example, and curiously allowed my gaze to flit around the clearing.

"Soon, we'll be able to start growing seasonings again. Maybe even some grains for bread." Graypaw said thoughtfully in between tearing off small bites. Graypaw and I didn't speak much after that, so instead I listened to the elders' banter.

"How long do you think before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?" asked Smallear.

"Can you repeat that, Smallear?" grumbled One-eye.

"I think your hearing has become as poor as your eyesight!" Smallear impatiently snapped. "I said, how long before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?"

One-eye rolled her eyes and ignored Smallear's irritated reply. She instead spoke to the other woman. "Dappletail, do you remember the day when Bluestar herself was appointed deputy?"

Dappletail smoothed her hide skirts before saying, "Oh, yes! It was not long after she lost her children."

"She'll not be happy about appointing a new deputy," Smallear noted. "Redtail served her long and well. She needs to make up her mind quickly. According to Clan custom, the choice has to be made before moonhigh after the death of the old deputy."

"At least this time the choice is obvious," sighed Halftail.

I raised my head to look around the clearing. _Who could Halftail mean? _Flashed across my mind. To me, every warrior here looked eligible for becoming deputy. My eyes landed on Tigerclaw. _Yeah, perhaps she is talking about Tigerclaw; after all, he avenged Redtail's death._

Tigerclaw glanced over at the elders, as if listening in as well.

As I used my thumbnail to pick out hopefully all the last traces of duck away, Bluestar's voice rang across the clearing from Highrock. Redtail's body still lay in the clearing, he face looking paled and vampire-like in the oncoming moonlight. "A new deputy must be appointed," she announced. "But first, let us give thanks to StarClan for the life of Redtail. Tonight he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars."

A hush came over the crowd as the Clan all looked to the sky, which was beginning to darken as dusk swallowed the forest.

"And now I shall name ThunderClan's new deputy," Bluestar continued. "I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear my choice."

I looked over at Tigerclaw, and couldn't help but notice a growing hunger in his amber eyes.

"Lionheart," Bluestar declared, "will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

My brow twitched curiously, and I strained to see Tigerclaw's reaction. The dark warrior's face showed no envy as he stepped forward to congratulate Lionheart with a hearty nudge along with the rest of the clan.

Bluestar spoke on, "Redtail was also training one of our apprentices, Dustpaw. Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Dustpaw's new mentor at once. Darkstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice, so you will continue Dustpaw's training. I expect you to pass on your excellent skills to him."

The warrior—presumably Darkstripe—swelled with pride as he strode over to the boy. Darkstripe held his arm out to Dustpaw, as if about to shake hands, but instead Dustpaw too his forearm so that they held each other in a firm grip. When they released, Dustpaw looked away from his new mentor, obviously guilty, and still grieving.

Bluestar's voice rose. "I shall keep a vigil with Redtail's body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise." The leader slid down from the rock to sit beside Redtail. Many of the other Clan members joined her, including Dustpaw and Smallear.

"Do we sit with them too?" I curiously watched the people gather. After my small meal, I was feeling tired already. The busy day just doubled the load. Right now, I really just wanted to sleep somewhere warm.

Graypaw shook his head. "No, only those who were closest to Redtail will share his final night. Come on, I'll show you where the apprentices sleep."

I followed Graypaw to a shelter hidden behind a large stump and fern bush.

"All the apprentices eat here by this stump," Graypaw told me while we passed it.

"Like a table," I noted out loud to myself. "How many apprentices are there?"

"Not as many as usual—just me, you, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw."

We both stopped to sit on the large stump, and continued to talk for a few minutes. Mostly about the Clan, and different members of the Clan. While we chatted, a girl slid out of the apprentices' shelter. Her hair was in between blonde and ginger, so I guess in my past world I would have called it strawberry blonde. Either way, her long hair went way past her shoulders despite being braided.

"So here's the new apprentice," she said flatly, stopping in front of Graypaw and me to cross her arms. It was dark, but I could still tell that her eyes were red—as if she'd been crying.

"Hello," I said.

She sniffed rudely. "You still look like you're living in the soft world. Don't tell me you're going to keep that on much longer."

I felt insulted, which was right of me to feel of course. All day my new clan mates treated me with friendly words after my fight with Longtail. Maybe they were just distracted by Ravenpaw's words. But still—

"Who pissed in your _Cheerios_?" I couldn't help but scowl at her as I said it. Of course, people who've been living in the woods for generations don't know what _Cheerios _are, but it felt good to say.

Sandpaw's bright green eyes continued to stare at me. They were now filled with an equal amount of confusion and aggression. I liked that I could easily have that effect on these people.

"You'll have to excuse Sandpaw," apologized Graypaw. "She's not usually this foul-tempered."

"Hmpf," Sandpaw mumbled, now glaring at me.

"Hold on, youngsters." The deep voice of Whitestorm sounded behind us, causing Graypaw and me to jump slightly. This, of course, made a snicker come from Sandpaw who was able to see Whitestorm approaching. "Sandpaw! As my apprentice, I expected you to be a little more welcoming to this newcomer."

Sandpaw held up her head, and leaned back on her heals, looking defiant. "I'm sorry, Whitestorm," she murmured, not sounding sorry at all. "I just didn't expect to be training with a _softlife_—sorry, _ex-softlife_—that's all."

"And I'm sure you'll get used to it, Sandpaw," replied the warrior. "It's getting late, and you two are starting training early tomorrow." Whitestorm looked to Graypaw and me. He turned back to Sandpaw and said, in a hushed tone, "Are you going to sit vigil with your mother?"

Sandpaw silently nodded.

Once standing in the entryway of the apprentices' shelter I asked Graypaw, "Where do I sleep?"

"Anywhere, just so long as it's not near me!" snapped Sandpaw before stalking to the center of the clearing.

If Whitestorm hadn't been there, I would have flipped the bird behind her back. Not that he would know what it meant. One, I didn't want to explain it two him. And two, he probably would have taken it _literally. _

"Over there is your cot," Graypaw answered, ignoring Sandpaw. I looked to where he was pointing and nodded. "It's a bit last minute because Bluestar made me put it together last night in case you agreed to join. There are some clothes under it so you can get rid of… Whatever you have on. The ones on the left are for training, and the ones on the right are for sleeping. We'll probably burn what you have on tomorrow night. Don't ever bring wet clothes in here, or Sandpaw will have your head. I'll show you the stream where we wash and dry them, and tomorrow you'll probably get another outfit or two for training."

I thanked Graypaw before collapsing onto my cot. It was raised about a foot off the ground, and pushed into the corner of the small building. Graypaw cleared his throat, and pointed at the area under my bed. It took a while, but I finally understood that I was supposed to change right then and there. Sighing, I rolled out of my new bed and curiously prodded the new clothes. I'm not glad I didn't wear my _Converse _here; it'd drive me mad if they burned those babies.

I made sure Graypaw turned away before tugging off my old tee, and tucking it under my cot. I wasn't sure about the whole underwear situation here, but I wasn't about to lose those yet. When I was finished putting on the clothes that I hoped looked all right, I turned to Graypaw.

"It's probably too hot for all that," he noted. "Most of the warriors just wear their breechclouts to sleep. The other clothes are usually for colder weather."

"Breechclout?" I echoed.

"There should be one under there," Graypaw said while standing to walk to my cot. He squatted down and patted around at the dirt floor under my bed. "Here," he said, pulling up something that I thought was a hat.

"This part acts like a belt," Graypaw explained, pointing to the leather-made band. "This part," he pointed at the middle, "covers you up from the bottom." He handed the breechclout to me. "The front and the back flaps cover you from the front and the back," the apprentice nodded to me, as if this were obvious.

And so I changed again. The breechclout wasn't as comfortable, and probably showed off my wonderful tan lines, but I could deal with it. Hopefully.

Graypaw changed while I was lying on my back. Tonight was probably going to be rough without falling asleep listening to music or the washing machine running, but at least a large family surrounded me. For a moment I wondered how Princess and Dad were doing, how they reacted, and if either of them saw my video. I wondered if they called the police, and if there were missing posters of me. One thing I did know was that this was my new home.

I didn't fall asleep at first and instead listened to the murmurs of the Clan. Soon enough Graypaw's heavy snoring drowned out anything outside of the shelter. My body felt drowsy, yet wakeful and excited. Most of all I was content. _This is my home now, and it will be forever. I am a member of ThunderClan._

**Well, that's a wrap for Chapter 4. Thanks for reading, and thank you, Guest-Under-The-Name-Of-'Tagging,' for reviewing my story. If anybody is as brave as Guest-Tagging here was, then I challenge you to write a review.**

**Okay, how the Erins wrote Sandpaw in this chapter irritated me to no end. So Bluestar gets to mourn over Redtail more than anybody else because she was his friend and he was her advisor, but not his mate or only daughter? Sandpaw originally didn't attend her father's vigil, but his apprentice did? His family must've disliked him to the point where Redtail's mate has **_**another **_**litter with **_**another **_**tom less than a year after Sandstorm was born. **_**What? **_**Here is my impression of what happened in the books: (You can skip this unless you'd like to hear my rant)**

**Ravenpaw: im sad**

**Bluestar: y?**

**Ravenpaw: …**

**Bluestar: omg tell me**

**Ravenpaw: redtail died**

**Bluestar: ****:sobs:**

**Brindleface: im going to have bbys with another tom. bye.**

**Sandpaw: wtf is a kittypet doing here? sandpaw doesnt like kittypets. omg you stank like kittypet. ew. **


End file.
